


Waiting for Cardan

by handschuhmaus



Series: Our Only Actions of Significance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Being a Sith doesn't make you automatically good at sabaac, Cards, Gen, Sith headcanons, Waiting Rooms, only he's literally still an infant at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: I was apparently one of at least two people to whom the notion of playing on the title "Waiting for Godot" (which I uh, haven't read or seen) as "Waiting for Galois" occurred, but uh... rewinding a bit to different drama, work on probability in gambling, and lower degree equations seemed more sensible for the topics of this story...





	Waiting for Cardan

**Author's Note:**

> I was apparently one of at least two people to whom the notion of playing on the title "Waiting for Godot" (which I uh, haven't read or seen) as "Waiting for Galois" occurred, but uh... rewinding a bit to different drama, work on probability in gambling, and lower degree equations seemed more sensible for the topics of this story...

The hours wear on, in this waiting room for one of the busiest emergency medical facilities in this corner of the Outer Rim. Glenn Nome is wearing a carrier that keeps her infant close, while waiting to hear back about the pulmonary problems that have suddenly afflicted her partner.

The other half of this area, one of three which subdivides the room, is occupied by a sick Hutt, who is apparently named Osmo. The hospital staff say they don't have appropriate medical equipment and don't really know what's wrong, either. There are a total of two med-droids in the facility, one which "serves as a repository and failsafe for double checking diagnostic conclusions" and another that works only in sterile areas. The latter is inaccessible by the Hutt and the former will not offer anything until provided with medically informed observations. All they seem to have ascertained so far is that Osmo is not in imminent danger of perishing. The end of...him twitches back and forth constantly and every few minutes he gasps for breath. He is also half covered in a translucent viscous liquid he seems to be excreting.

The third occupant of the area is a Twi'lek, with one mangled lekku. Glenn has no idea what she is present for, whether she is a patient, family of a patient as Glenn and Rugess are, or even an associate of Osmo the Hutt.

* * *

Ten minutes later, or five, or half an hour--Glenn doesn't wear a watch and the clock she was checking is currently obscured behind a medical cart--the Twi'lek speaks. "I propose we amuse ourselves."

"With what?" Osmo asks, a little breathlessly.

The Twi'lek brandishes a deck of sabacc cards.

"I don't actually know how to play, nor have funds to gamble with," Glenn informs her.

"Nor do I," says Osmo.

"That's alright. I can teach you and we can play for...answers," she suggests. Glenn, who has led a sheltered life, has nevertheless heard of Twi'leks commonly being enslaved, and Twi'lek women supposedly having great sex appeal. But this is not a seductive voice; it is a commanding one.

"To what? We are no oracles," Osmo argues. Glenn is beginning to suspect that the Twi'lek isn't connected with him, although she still doesn't know whether she is patient or family.

"I'd simply like to know more about you," she says.

"And you believe you need a game to obtain that information? I don't believe we're that interesting, and I should like to know who _you_ are, first," Glenn objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually spent a fair bit of time in hospital waiting rooms, mostly as the family member rather than the ill party.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(but also often in the room once they're sent back. ...but this is a backwater space hospital... and maybe it's baby Tenebrous they don't want in the back?)~~


End file.
